C'est bien parce que c'est Noël, hein !
by DameLicorne
Summary: Ernie MacMillan a décidé d'emmener son amie Millicent Bulstrode admirer les décorations de Noël au cœur de Londres. Au milieu des Moldus, vraiment ?


_Merci à Steamboat Willie pour son regard et ses suggestions et, bien sûr, à J.K. Rowling, pour son œuvre que j'ai tant aimée._

* * *

25 décembre 1998, Londres

— Non, non, non et non ! Il n'en est pas question, Ernie, laisse tomber ! s'écria la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré.  
— Mais ça va être sympa, Millie, tu vas voir... commença-t-il à rétorquer, avant d'être interrompu à nouveau.  
— Ne m'appelle pas Millie, par Merlin ! Combien de fois je devrai te le répéter ? Bon sang, je dois t'appeler Ernest pour que tu comprennes ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune homme plissa le nez.  
— Oh ça va, Millicent, répondit-il en soulignant son prénom. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'appelle comme mon grand-oncle. Ernest, c'est un prénom de vieux.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
— Je ne trouve pas. Mais tu remarqueras que, puisque tu préfères Ernie, je respecte tes préférences, moi, martela-t-elle en redressant le menton. Et je n'essaye pas de t'entraîner n'importe où, n'importe comment, pour faire n'importe quoi !  
— Oh s'il te plaît, Millicent ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas !

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard sceptique.  
— Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que je peux apprécier de faire un tour du côté Moldu ? Mais enfin, Ernie, tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ? Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de passer ce Noël toute seule chez moi, au lieu de venir te voir...

Sur ces mots, elle éloigna sa chaise de la table et se leva. Puiqu'elle avait terminé sa Bièraubeurre depuis un moment, elle n'avait aucune raison de rester, surtout dans ces conditions. La jeune fille enfila sa chaude cape en laine et noua son écharpe de Serpentard autour de son cou. Elle se coiffa de son chapeau de sorcière. Alors qu'elle allait quitter le Chaudron Baveur, Ernie la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna vers lui, agacée.

— Attends Millie... Pardon, Millicent. Tu m'avais promis de passer du temps avec moi. Je te laisse décider, tu veux faire quoi ?  
— Ben... euh...  
La jeune fille était déstabilisée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Ce Noël-ci était, de toute façon, tellement différent de ses Noëls précédents !  
— Bon, allez, on laisse tomber mon idée de tout à l'heure. Viens, on va plutôt faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, suggéra finalement Ernie avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle soupira de soulagement. La grande rue sorcière, ça, au moins, c'était une valeur sûre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui en souriant, Ernie fut heureux de retrouver la vraie Millicent, celle qui se dissimulait sous sa carapace et ses airs rustres. Celle qu'il avait découverte lors de l'Année des Ténèbres, à Poudlard, qui masquait de vrais états d'âme sous sa haute carrure et son air revêche.

C'était assez paradoxal, finalement. Ils avaient déjà passé six ans à se cotoyer à Poudlard, notamment lors des cours, mais jamais Ernie n'aurait imaginé l'appeler autrement que Bulstrode. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la jeune fille puisse ne pas approuver le régime de Rogue et des Carrow. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise lors des cours d'Arts Noirs ou de critique des Moldus !

Pourtant, un jour, en prenant un raccourci à travers l'un des passages secrets du château, le jeune homme avait entendu pleurer. Il s'était rapidement rapproché, l'époque était au soutien et à l'union. Sauf que... il ne s'attendait absolument pas à tomber sur l'une de ses camarades de Serpentard ! Millicent Bulstrode encore moins que les autres... Elle donnait tellement bien le change, en réalité.

Leur échange avait d'abord été très maladroit, mais il avait scellé une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. Avec le temps, de l'estime puis de l'amitié était nées. Très discrètement, Millicent avait apporté plus d'une fois à Ernie des informations utiles pour l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il en faisait partie mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle préférait laisser croire, la jeune fille n'était pas stupide : elle savait bien qu'Ernie MacMillan en faisait déjà partie à l'époque d'Ombrage.

Lors de la Bataille Finale, en mai précédent, Millicent avait été évacuée avec l'ensemble de sa Maison tandis qu'Ernie restait pour se battre. Quand le professeur Slughorn était retourné à Poudlard avec un certain nombre des élèves de Serpentard, elle n'avait pas voulu faire partie du lot, trop effrayée. Elle était cependant revenue, juste après la bataille, lorsqu'on avait demandé des bras pour aider à soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Lorsque la jeune fille avait retrouvé son ami, gravement blessé à la jambe mais toujours bien vivant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque pour le coup. Sur le moment, Millicent se fichait totalement de ce que pouvaient penser les autres. Elle avait entendu le nombre de morts de cette satanée bataille et craint qu'il n'en fasse partie.

Depuis, le monde magique se reconstruisait et pansait ses plaies. Ils avaient tous les deux passé leurs ASPIC durant l'été, comme un certain nombre de leurs condisciples, ceux qui ne désiraient pas passer une année de plus dans la vieille école de sorcellerie. Depuis la rentrée, la jeune fille suivait une formation d'herboriste, tandis que le jeune homme avait rejoint son père pour apprendre le métier de fabricant de balais.

Ernie savait que Millicent vivait seule, depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais la jeune fille se refusait toujours à en parler. Ils se retrouvaient régulièrement, lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de temps, pour boire un verre ensemble, discuter, refaire le monde. À l'approche de Noël, le jeune homme avait eu envie d'entraîner son amie dans le monde moldu, afin de lui changer les idées et de lui faire admirer les nombreuses décorations et animations.

Millicent était totalement opposée à cette idée... À vrai dire, Ernie en venait à se demander si elle finirait par changer d'avis. Heureusement, elle se détendit au fur et à mesure de leur balade. Le Chemin de Traverse était particulièrement joyeux, animé et coloré, ce qui formait un vrai contraste avec le Noël précédent, si sombre, lors de l'Année des Ténèbres.

Toutes les vitrines étaient décorées et animées de petites scènes ensorcelées. Les décorations de Noël étaient disposées partout, aussi bien sur les bâtiments que flottant dans les airs. Il faisait froid, mais un froid sec, et les promeneurs, de tout âge, étaient nombreux. Bien sûr, le magasin le plus exubérant était celui des frères Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, qui débordait de bruits et de lumières. Même si, comme les autres, il était fermé, en ce jour de Noël.

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur sortie du pub, profitant de l'ambiance. Peu après qu'ils aient dépassé le magasin de farces et attrapes, Ernie reprit la parole.  
— Ça va ?  
— Mmmh... mmmh... Oui, bien sûr.  
— Tu t'ennuies, là, avec moi ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, Ernie... se récria-t-elle.  
— On peut faire autre chose, hein, tu sais. Tu fais quoi, d'habitude, à Noël ?

Millicent grimaça. D'habitude ? Elle avait une famille, d'habitude. Enfin avant. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une famille, en tout cas.  
— Oh... peu importe. Et toi ? préféra-t-elle répondre, peu désireuse de penser à ce sujet encore trop sensible.  
— Moi ? Ben...

Le jeune homme s'interrompit brusquement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire et à la manière dont il allait le dire, avant de reprendre :  
— Tu sais, l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs de Noël, c'est les balades que je faisais avec mon grand-père pour tout admirer.  
— Ici ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
— Pas seulement. En fait... il m'a montré plein d'autres trucs sympas.  
— Ah oui ?  
— Ça te tente ?  
— Oh bah euh... Ouais, allez, pourquoi pas, fais-moi découvrir tout ça...

Après coup, Millicent se dit qu'elle aurait dû se méfier du large sourire d'Ernie. Mais, sur le moment, elle n'y avait vu que de la joie, la joie d'être avec elle, la joie de lui faire découvrir quelque chose, la joie de repenser à son enfance. Avec le recul, la jeune fille se dirait plus tard que c'était en réalité un sourire de triomphe, un sourire de fourberie...

Lorsque le jeune homme lui prit le bras pour faire demi-tour et l'entraîner vers le Chaudron Baveur, elle se laissa faire sans se poser de question. Mais lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la porte de celui-ci donnant sur la rue moldue, et non vers la cheminée, elle renacla brusquement.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette entourloupe, MacMillan ? Je t'ai dit non tout à l'heure ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
— Mais attends, ce n'est pas loin d'ici, on aura vite fait, à pied, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil tout en faisant la moue, dubitative.  
— Oh allez, Millie... Millicent, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. On partait toujours de là, mon grand-père et moi, pour aller regarder d'abord ce sapin. Tu vas voir, il est impressionnant !  
— Bon, bon, si ça fait partie des balades que tu faisais avec ton grand-père... C'est bien parce que c'est Noël, hein !

Ernie se retint de sourire triomphalement, offrant malgré tout à son amie un sourire joyeux. Il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite, tout en s'exclamant :  
— Tu vas voir, Millie, tu ne vas pas le regretter !  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ernest, je saurai te le faire regretter si je le juge nécessaire ! lui rétorqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Ernie la connaissait trop pour en tenir sérieusement compte. Il avait obtenu l'accord de Millicent Bulstrode, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Et, foi de MacMillan, son amie allait apprécier cette sortie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Cependant, le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, juste avant de quitter le pub sorcier. Il examina son amie d'un œil critique.  
— Bon... Ta robe et ta cape, ça passe, ton écharpe aussi. Mais il va falloir faire quelque chose pour ton chapeau...  
— Comment ça, mon chapeau ? Il est très bien, mon chapeau ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire, d'abord ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ernie se contenta de lever sa baguette vers la tête de son amie, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Millicent fronça les sourcils et se dépêcha d'ôter le couvre-chef de sa tête.  
— Eh oh, ça ne va pas ? Ne vise pas ma tête avec une baguette ! s'énerva-t-elle, d'autant plus fort que les traces de la guerre étaient encore fraîches.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire mais, très vite, rassura son amie. Il voulait seulement métamorphoser son chapeau en couvre-chef moldu, un bonnet par exemple, afin de passer inaperçus. Millicent ne comprenait vraiment pas le problème, aussi Ernie lui expliqua-t-il que les Moldus ne portaient ce genre de chapeaux que lors d'Halloween. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle ne se priva pas de lui dire qu'elle trouvait cela ridicule, mais le laissa faire.

Ils sortirent rapidement. Ernie savait par où ils devaient passer. Le chemin était facile, comme son grand-père le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois. Il suffisait de rejoindre Charing Cross Road, à deux pas du pub sorcier, et de la suivre jusqu'à Trafalgar Square. Il essaya un peu de faire la conversation, pour passer le temps, mais la jeune fille ne se départissait pas de son air revêche. Elle lui manifestait clairement le fait qu'elle était là à contre-cœur.

Cela n'entama absolument pas la bonne humeur d'Ernie. Au moins, elle était avec lui. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait finir par changer d'avis. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être montré persévérant. Elle allait en prendre plein les yeux. De quoi lui changer durablement les idées, ce dont elle avait bien besoin.

Millicent se crispa en voyant que de plus en plus de voitures circulaient à travers les rues. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant à la fois. Entre le bruit et l'odeur, elle commençait à être incommodée et regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir accepté d'accompagner Ernie. La jeune fille lutta de son mieux durant de longues minutes, n'écoutant que d'une oreille son ami. Elle allait d'ailleurs lui annoncer que, finalement, elle préférait rentrer tout de suite, lorsqu'ils atteignirent Trafalgar Square.

À l'intérieur du parc, Ernie offrit galamment à Millicent un vin chaud et en prit un pour lui. Elle observa la boisson avec méfiance mais, comme son ami en buvait sans se poser de question, elle trempa ses lèvres dans le gobelet afin de se faire une idée. C'était très chaud et très épicé, très différent de tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle commença à boire. C'était... c'était un peu spécial, et ça réchauffait agréablement.

Tout en dégustant sa boisson, la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle avec curiosité. De nombreux groupes de personnes chantaient des chants, des chants de Noël à en croire les paroles. Des chants de Noël moldus... De nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient, à travers tout le parc, s'arrêtant parfois devant l'un des groupes pour mieux les écouter. Millicent n'avait jamais vu autant de Moldus à la fois. À sa grande surprise, ils n'avaient pas l'air si terribles que ça, et elle se sentait de moins en moins oppressée.

Ernie et elle finirent par arriver à proximité d'un immense sapin décoré, toujours accompagnés par le son des chants de Noël. Le jeune homme lui précisa que c'était la ville d'Oslo, en Norvège, qui l'offrait chaque année. Depuis leur arrivée, la jeune fille ne disait plus un mot. Le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Allait-elle partir maintenant ? Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et il fut rassuré. Elle avait l'air émerveillée et sa joie l'embellissait.

— Alors, Millie, pas trop déçue de m'avoir suivi ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
— C'est magnifique... souffla-t-elle. Il y a de la magie là-dessous, non ?  
— Absolument pas ! rétorqua-t-il en riant.  
— Je n'imaginais pas que les Moldus savaient faire de si belles choses... Mais comment connais-tu tout cela, au fait ?  
— Mon grand-père maternel est Né-Moldu. Il m'emmenait faire les mêmes promenades que lorsqu'il était petit, comme il avait fait avec ma mère. Surtout à Noël.  
— Ah bon, il est Né-Moldu ?  
— Ben oui, tu sais bien que je suis un Sang-Mêlé. Ça change quelque chose, pour toi ? vérifia-t-il, un peu incertain.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes seulement.  
— Non... Tu es toujours exactement le même Ernie. Mais euh... ton grand-père... par rapport à la guerre... euh...  
— Il a eu de la chance, expliqua Ernie, assombri à l'idée de cette terrible période, encore si récente. Il a pu s'enfuir en France presque dès le début de l'Année des Ténèbres. Grâce à l'aîné des Weasley, d'ailleurs.

Millicent sourit, rassurée, avant de reprendre la parole.  
— Tu as parlé de tout le reste, au fait. Il y a encore d'autres merveilles de ce type ?  
— Oui, bien sûr. Les vitrines des grands magasins, le parc d'attraction, les marchés de Noël...  
— Alors emmène-moi, s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-elle en lui serrant la main, des étoiles toujours plein les yeux.

Elle était d'accord, ça y est ! Ernie était franchement ravi. Il voulait tellement lui faire découvrir tout ça. Sans lâcher la main de son amie, il l'entraîna vers l'extérieur du parc, pour la suite du programme. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche, celle de Charing Cross. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la bouche de métro, le jeune homme s'y engouffra aussitôt et elle le suivit avec une pointe d'appréhension : pourquoi l'emmenait-il sous terre ?

Une fois à l'intérieur, il hésita sur la direction à prendre. Il vérifia le trajet à effectuer puis entraîna son amie, à travers couloirs et escaliers, jusqu'au quai du métro. Ernie faisait mine de ne pas remarquer à quel point Millicent stressait. Lorsque la rame de métro s'engouffra, elle fit un bond et devint blanche. Le jeune homme la prit par le bras, lui glissa quelques paroles rassurantes à l'oreille et la poussa vers la porte ouverte. Cela ne suffit pas, la jeune fille paniquait et resta plantée dans le sol.

Vu sa force, Ernie ne pouvait pas l'entraîner contre sa volonté. Il s'efforçait donc de la convaincre, lorsque les portes se fermèrent et que le métro repartit. Le jeune homme soupira, dépité, et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de la station de métro. Si Millicent commençait à réagir comme ça, la suite de la promenade allait tomber à l'eau.

Heureusement, la jeune fille sortit de son hébétude. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus à ses côtés et le chercha. Elle le trouva rapidement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout en jetant des regards inquiets tout autour d'elle.

— C'était quoi, le truc, là ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Le métro. C'est une sorte de train souterrain.  
— Euh... et il faut vraiment qu'on monte dedans, comme les gens, là, tout à l'heure ?  
— Tu sais, ça n'est pas si différent que ça du Poudlard Express.

Elle fit la moue, sceptique. Le Poudlard Express n'était pas aussi bruyant. Et puis il fonctionnait avec la magie, c'était rassurant. Alors que ce truc moldu... Elle accepta néanmoins de suivre son ami à bord du métro suivant. Mais faillit le regretter, se retrouvant secouée dans tous les sens, pressée contre de nombreuses personnes... Par Merlin, le transplanage et la poudre de Cheminette étaient des moyens de voyager bien plus agréables !

Heureusement, ils descendirent de la rame au bout d'une seule station, à Picadilly Circus.

— Pas fâchée d'être enfin descendue de ce train de l'enfer... souffla Millicent. C'est par où, ton machin ?  
— Euh... C'est un changement, là...  
— Un changement de quoi ? vérifia-t-elle, pas rassurée du tout par l'air légèrement coupable de son ami.  
— Ben... Un changement de ligne de métro. En gros, il faut monter dans un autre métro, il y a encore deux stations, en fait...

La jeune fille le regarda avec les yeux ronds, visiblement horrifiée et prête à s'enfuir sur le champ.

— Tu veux rentrer ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
— Tu vas me faire beaucoup de coups bas dans ce genre ? demanda-t-elle brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Si les Poufsouffle se mettent à se comporter comme des Serpentard, pfff, mais où va le monde ?  
— Oh Millie, je t'en prie... souffla-t-il, un peu estomaqué par sa diatribe.  
— Millicent ! précisa-t-elle avec un air pincé.  
— Pardon, Millicent... s'excusa Ernie, qui avait remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas relevé l'usage de son surnom, devant le sapin. C'est promis, il n'y a rien de dangereux. Tu crois vraiment que mon grand-père m'aurait emmené dans ce périple, si c'était le cas ?  
— Pfff... Bon, je reste... Mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est Noël, hein !

Après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers, ils prirent un second métro jusqu'à Marble Arch. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en se retrouvant à l'air libre. Mais lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Hyde Park, elle se retourna vers lui pour l'interroger à nouveau.  
— Tout ce qui est à voir est dans des parcs ?  
— Oh non. Je viens de te raconter que, quand j'étais petit, on allait chez Hamley's, un immense magasin de jouets moldus sur plusieurs étages. Tu ne m'as pas écouté ?  
— Dans cet espèce de train bruyant, malodorant et qui nous brinqueballe dans tous les sens ? J'avais déjà suffisamment de mal à tenter de rester en vie !

Ernie cacha de son mieux un sourire amusé et entreprit de recommencer à décrire ses souvenirs à son amie, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Winter Wonderland, la fête foraine au cœur de Hyde Park. Arrivée devant les manèges et attractions, la jeune fille fut complètement ébahie. Mais où ce satané Ernie avait-il donc réussi à l'entraîner, en l'embobinant de cette manière-là ?

Avec douceur et persuasion, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour rassurer son amie et la convaincre de le suivre et découvrir tout cela de plus près. Et Millicent finit par s'apercevoir que, bien loin d'être un endroit inquiétant, c'était en réalité un lieu très plaisant. L'attraction qu'ils préférèrent était la maison hantée. Remplie de faux monstres, sorcières, fantômes et compagnie, elle ressemblait, à leurs yeux, à une caricature des Halloween de Poudlard et les amusa beaucoup.

Ernie n'eut ensuite pas trop de mal à convaincre Millicent de le suivre à la découverte des vitrines des magasins moldus. Elle ne desserra pas les dents, sur tout le nouveau trajet en métro, si ce n'est pour lui dire : « Ah vraiment, Ernie, tu as de la chance que ce soit Noël ! ». Néanmoins, elle le suivit à travers la foule moldue sans se plaindre ni râler. Bien accrochée, cependant, à la main de son ami, afin de ne surtout pas le perdre.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ce soir-là, afin de rentrer chacun chez soi, la jeune fille s'écria tout d'abord :  
— Surtout, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil !  
— Quoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu n'as pas aimé notre balade ?  
— Si... Si... Rha, c'est bien ça le problème !

Et sur ces mots, Millicent Bulstrode tourna les talons, plantant là Ernie MacMillan. Il ouvrit d'abord la bouche, surpris de sa réaction, avant de sourire. Après tout, elle avait aimé cette promenade. N'était-ce pas un merveilleux Noël ?

* * *

 _Je remercie de tout cœur les très rares lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews. C'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi ! Et, comme pour tous les autres auteurs de fanfictions, c'est mon seul salaire. Alors n'hésitez pas à être généreux avec moi, sur cette histoire comme sur toutes mes autres ! :)_


End file.
